Sangre por oro
by Thanquol
Summary: Los ahora unificados reinos de Castilla y Aragón encomiendan a Antonio a tratar con Colón. Poco después, el español iniciará la Conquista del Nuevo Mundo junto a Lovino y al Vaticano. La sangre y el oro se mezclarán en el nacimiento de Nueva España.


**Autor:** Thanquol

**Fandom: **Hetalila: Wrold Series

**Disclaimer:** Basado en los personajes de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Shota, basado en la Colonización española.

**Notas:** Pedro es México, Cristiano es Portugal y Pietro es Ciudad del Vaticano.

Dedicado a Usagi, mi primera y única admiradora. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que lo disfrutes leyendo. ^^

Su nerviosismo era evidente. El joven marino aguardaba en una lujosa habitación mientras pasaba, intranquilo, su mirada por los frescos que adornaban la estancia. Escenas de batallas contra musulmanes hace no tanto tiempo, todas ellas grandes conquistas por parte de las Coronas de Castilla y Aragón, inundaban las paredes haciéndole recordar que, hacía poco, este reino aún estaba en guerra.

Por enésima vez revisó sus planos. No podía fallar en esta ocasión. Ya el rey de Portugal le había negado el patrocinio, así que, si no resultaba convincente para los reyes de Castilla y Aragón, se quedaría sin patrono que financiase su expedición.

Estuvo esperando por más de una hora hasta que al fin una puerta se abrió al fondo. Por ella entró una joven sirvienta que se acercó hasta él.

—Sígueme –dijo secamente.

Atónito, Colón siguió a la joven sirvienta que no le llegaba ni a la cintura y se movía con la arrogancia del más grande de los Grandes de España. Lo condujo hasta que cruzaron el umbral de una puerta protegida con dos alabarderos y se encontró frente a frente con el portavoz de la Corona.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

—Saludos, don Cristóbal –dijo el español-. Ya nos reunimos hace algunas décadas, y como bien sabe, mi rey y yo le comunicamos que hasta que no finalizásemos la reconquista de Al-Ándalus no tendríamos tiempo ni dinero para financiar ninguna otra empresa.

—Me hago cargo, mi señor –contestó apretando los mapas.

—Así pues, a día de hoy, Al-Ándalus ha sido completamente reconquistada y las tierras que por derecho pertenecían a la santa gente cristiana están de nuevo en sus manos. Así mismo, las recientes anexiones del Reino de Nápoles en Italia del Sur y el Ducado de Milán en Italia del Norte, nos han proporcionado unos ingresos adicionales a nuestra Corona.

—Entonces, mi señor… Con respecto a mi proyecto…

El español se levantó de su silla, bordeó la mesa y se plantó frente al marino.

—¡Está aceptado! –exclamó contento mientras palmeaba la espalda del nervioso marinero.

—¿En serio, mi señor? ¿Los Reyes Católicos patrocinarán mi expedición?

—¡Por supuesto! –replicó alegremente-. Tenemos que ganar a Francia, Viena y Portugal en la carrera por llegar por vía directa marítima hasta las costas del Japón y China. Así que, amigo mío, revisa muy bien esos mapas y evita cualquier error, porque te embarcarás en una travesía de varios meses a través de las aguas del Atlántico.

—Muchísimas gracias, mi señor –dijo agradecido, mientras hacía innumerables reverencias-. No os fallaré ni a vos ni a la Corona.

—Así lo espero, amigo mío –dijo el español sonriendo mientras se despedía.

Colón salió de la sala, dejando solos a Antonio y la sirvienta.

—¿En serio vas a confiar en este marinero? Si ni siquiera el rey de Portugal tuvo a bien atenderle.

Antonio resopló mientras se volvía a sentar.

—Si tiene éxito, la Corona se fortalecerá con el comercio asiático. Si no lo tiene, simplemente habremos perdido tres carabelas. Tienes que aprender más sobre el juego de la política.

Lovino frunció el ceño, bufó y abrió la puerta.

—Te encanta hacerte el jefe –masculló antes de dar un portazo.

**X**

Antonio suspiró, agotado, tras bajar del carruaje. Por fin volvía a Madrid. La extensa campaña militar que sus superiores monárquicos le habían obligado a llevar finalizó con la satisfactoria conquista del Franco Condado oriental francés y Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Países Bajos. Había sido duro y las grandes potencias europeas sin duda centrarían la atención en los territorios recientemente conquistados. Había sido una guerra sórdida y cruel.

Pero él era Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Él era España. Y no había mayor honor que derramar sangre por esa gloriosa patria y por su santa fe.

El español entró en el palacio del Escorial. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en tomarse un descanso, así que evitó pasarse por la cámara de audiciones de su rey y fue directamente a sus aposentos. Podría informar al rey mañana.

Entró en su ostentosa habitación y, tras quitarse el peto y desabrocharse la espada del cinto, se tiró sobre la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse o de quitarse las botas.

—¿Qué es eso de tumbarte nada más llegar sin ni siquiera tomar un baño? –gritó Romano desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Un baño? –preguntó extrañado el español-. Ya me bañé a primeros de año. Hacerlo más de dos veces al año es culto al cuerpo. Si te escuchase un Inquisidor…

—Anda, calla, ¡calla! –dijo Lovino, tirando del justillo de cuero del español-. Y métete al baño.

El pequeño muchacho vestido de sirvienta empujó a Antonio hasta el baño, el cual no puso mucha resistencia. Le ayudó a desvestirse y advirtió con dolor las nuevas cicatrices que recorrían el cuerpo del castellano.

Tras tomar el baño, volvió a su habitación. Antonio se metió en la cama y se durmió profundamente.

**X**

De madrugada, un leve sonido lo despertó sobresaltándolo. Rápidamente, echó mano a la daga que guardaba bajo la almohada y aprisionó a la figura que se abalanzaba sobre él, engatillándolo con el arma en su garganta.

—¿¡Qué haces, estúpido!?

—Ah, perdona, Romano –se disculpó el español volviendo a esconder la daga en la almohada-. Las costumbres de la guerra no se olvidan en poco tiempo.

—Pues a ver si las cambias, imbécil –replicó airado y claramente nervioso.

Pasado el lapso de terror, Lovino se metió dentro de la cama.

—¿Qué haces, Romano?

—Cállate, anormal. Es que tengo frío –dijo el pequeño italiano.

Una breve risilla se le escapó de entre los labios al español.

—Oye, tú –dijo Lovino al poco tiempo de estar en silencio-. La próxima vez quiero que me lleves.

—¿Llevarte? –preguntó perplejo-. ¿Llevarte a dónde?

—Contigo a la guerra. Tienes un montón de heridas nuevas. Eres tan inútil que si no estoy contigo, la próxima vez volverás muerto.

Una cálida y fraternal sonrisa partió por la mitad la cara de Antonio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño italiano.

—De acuerdo, mi bravo soldado –concedió al fin-. La próxima vez.

Aunque en su fuero interno esperaba que nunca hubiese una próxima vez.

**X**

A la mañana siguiente, Antonio despertó de la bofetada que recibió del joven italiano.

—¿Romano? –dijo medio dormido-. ¿Pero qué haces?

—¡Arriba, gandul! –gritó descargando una segunda bofetada-. Su Alteza Real te quiere en su presencia en menos de diez minutos, y si no estás ahí me mandará al mozo de cuadra para que me de unos azotes.

—Romano, no me pegues, ¡quiéreme! –contestó aún dormido.

—No, si yo te quiero –dijo el italiano endulzando el tono.

Automáticamente, Antonio se despertó.

—¿Me quieres? –preguntó ilusionado.

—Claro. Te quiero… ¡Matar! –gritó asfixiándolo con ambas manos.

Ya vestido, y aún dolorido por el _caluroso_ despertar de Romano, se encaminó hacia la sala de audiencias del rey.

—Pasad, pasad, Antonio –saludó el monarca, sentado a la cabecera de una mesa llena de viandas.

—Su Alteza Felipe II –saludó tomando asiento. En cuanto se sentó, se dio cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba su hermano Cristiano.

—¿Cristiano? —preguntó gratamente sorprendido-. Te creía en Portugal, hermano. ¿Qué te trae por el Reino de España?

—Nada, poca cosa. Simplemente he venido a formalizar unos tratados comerciales. Y estábamos discutiendo los términos de la fusión de las Coronas de España y Portugal.

Una alegre carcajada inundó la sala de audiencias.

—¡Eso sería fantástico, Cristiano! –exclamó el español-. ¡Así podríamos volver a vivir juntos, como cuando estábamos con mamá Iberia!

—Sí, bueno –dijo no muy convencido el portugués-. A mi rey no le acaba de convencer la idea.

Un par de secos golpes hicieron que la atención de los tres hombres se volviese hacia la puerta.

—¡Mi señor! –anunció un alabardero-. Un hombre que se hace llamar Cristóbal Colón solicita una audiencia con vos.

—¿Colón? –preguntó el portugués entre susurros-. ¿Cristóbal Colón, el marino?

—Sí, hermano. Ese mismo. Hace ya muchos meses que financiamos una pequeña expedición de tres carabelas. Espero que sean buenas noticias.

—Hacedlo pasar –ordenó el rey español.

Un demacrado personaje cruzó las estancias reales. Su ropa hecha jirones, su barba descuidada y su evidente desnutrición le habrían hecho estar más acorde entre los barrios más bajos de la ciudad que en la Corte. Y sin duda habría sido rechazado en el acto si no hubiese sido quien era.

—¿Y bien, don Cristóbal? –preguntó el monarca-. ¿Qué nuevas nos traéis sobre la ruta marítima? ¿Habéis conseguido llegar hasta el Japón o las Indias?

—No, mi señor.

Su ilusionada mirada y su palpable alegría desconcertaron a los tres presentes.

—Algo mucho mejor ha ocurrido en esta travesía, mi señor. Algo que ni os podríais llegar a imaginar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, entonces? ¡Explicaos!

—¡Hemos descubierto un nuevo mundo, mi señor! ¡Un mundo salvaje, totalmente nuevo por explorar y conquistar!

Los tres hombres cruzaron sus miradas, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que oían.

—¿Un nuevo mundo decís, Colón? –preguntó incrédulo el portugués-. Eso es más absurdo que vuestra idea de que a través del Atlántico se llegaría antes a la India que bordeando África.

—¡Pero es cierto! –exclamó el descubridor del Nuevo Mundo-. ¡He traído presentes para la Corona de España para demostrar que existe!

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron un hombre y una mujer. Su piel era morena, de un tono rojizo. Portaban taparrabos de cuero y adornaban sus cabellos con plumas. En sus manos, llevaban unas bandejas de oro repletas de joyas y monedas.

Ante tal muestra de lo que el Nuevo Mundo podía ofrecerles, los tres hombres cambiaron su incredulidad por codicia.

—Bien, muchas gracias, Colón. Seréis recompensado por vuestra maravillosa hazaña. Ahora, dejadnos.

El marino salió de la estancia y los tres hombres cruzaron nuevamente sus miradas.

—Así que un territorio nuevo, virgen, desconocido y sin saquear por parte de Inglaterra y Francia... –comentó el portugués.

—¿Así que ahora sí que le interesaría a vuestro rey unificar las Coronas? –preguntó suspicazmente el monarca español.

—Es posible –contestó el portugués mesándose la perilla-. Si España es capaz de conquistar ese nuevo mundo descrito por Colón, sin duda se convertirá en una poderosa nación. La Corona de Portugal se uniría a tan inmenso Imperio a cambio de… un pequeño porcentaje en tierras.

Antonio no daba crédito a la desfachatez con la que su hermano negociaba con su rey.

—Bien, sea así –dijo el rey entre carcajadas-. Antonio, reclutarás a tus mejores hombres y partiréis de inmediato hacia ese Nuevo Mundo.

—¡Pero, mi señor…! –se quejó el español-. ¡Acabamos de terminar nuestras campañas europeas, no podéis pedirle a la tropa que se embarque hacia un mundo desconocido sin al menos un tiempo de descanso!

—¡No cuestiones las órdenes de tu rey! –replicó airado el monarca español-. ¡Sabes que soy rey por obra y gracia de Dios, y que sólo ante él debo rendir cuentas!

—… Disculpadme, mi señor. No volverá a suceder.

—Ahora márchate. Y no me falles –lo despidió el monarca.

Antonio hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia con la dignidad que le quedaba. Dio órdenes para reclutar todos los hombres disponibles en el menor tiempo posible y regresó a sus habitaciones.

Allí, Lovino le esperaba con la comida preparada sobre la mesa, mientras jugueteaba con la espada del español. Antonio esperó en el umbral de la puerta, observando cómo manejaba torpemente la espada, haciendo barridos de un lado a otro lentamente.

Cuando el pequeño italiano se dio cuenta de su presencia, se sobresaltó y arrojó la espada al suelo con gran estrépito.

—¿¡Qué haces ahí, desgraciado!? –explayó.

—Ver las gráciles fintas que estabas realizando –contestó con sorna.

—Calla. Es demasiado grande para mí. Es una espada de adulto –replicó volviendo a envainarla y la dejó sobre la cama.

El español se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer.

—¿Y bien, qué quería tu amo? –preguntó el italiano despóticamente.

—Nuestro monarca… -le corrigió, cansado-. Colón ha descubierto un nuevo mundo. Me envían a conquistarlo.

—Querrás decir _nos_ envían.

—No pienso llevarte a un mundo sin explorar, Lovino. Eres demasiado pequeño.

—Cállate, imbécil. Iré donde quiera.

El español suspiró, abatido, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. En cuanto estén las tropas, partiremos. Estate preparado.

—Te gusta demasiado hacerte el jefe.

**X**

—¡TIERRA A LA VISTA! –gritó el vigía.

Rápidamente, el español saltó de su hamaca y se precipitó hasta el borde del galeón para avistar la lejana línea de la costa.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Habían sido seis interminables meses de viaje marítimo en el cual habían perdido dos galeones debido a las feroces tormentas que azotaban al Atlántico.

—¡Muy bien, muchachos –dijo Antonio alzando el puño-, buscad una buena zona de amarre para desembarcar!

Echaron anclas a unos cien metros de la costa. El castellano se encaramó a un bote, y ayudó a Lovino a montar en el mismo. Junto con todos los hombres, el español y el italiano desembarcaron en la orilla de la playa y talaron árboles para crear una pequeña villa amurallada donde poder guarecerse.

Bien avanzada ya la noche se hizo una pequeña asamblea. En ella estaban reunidos los hombres más importantes de la expedición.

Antonio había cambiado sus lujosas ropas de corte por el atuendo de soldado y una pesada alabarda descansaba clavada en el suelo a pocos centímetros de su mano.

A su derecha, un joven totalmente vestido de rojo portaba una enorme cruz cristiana sobre el pecho. Era Pietro. La ciudad del Vaticano. Enviado por la Iglesia para mantener el orden y la fe en el Nuevo Mundo.

A su izquierda, un hombre de mediana edad, con atuendo de soldado, se mesaba tranquilamente su poblada barba mientras escudriñaba hacia todas partes, alerta. Su nombre era Hernán Cortés, segundo al mando de las tropas españolas.

—Que Dios, nuestro Señor, esté con vosotros, hermanos –saludó Pietro-. He pensado que el nombre de la villa podría ser San Salvador.

—Un nombre excelente –contestó Antonio-. Es un honor y un orgullo que la Santa Sede haya enviado a un hombre de vuestra categoría para inspirar y alentar a nuestros soldados.

—Me halagáis en exceso, Antonio –dijo el sacerdote-. No es sino la voluntad de Dios el que yo esté aquí para conducir esta expedición a un glorioso fin.

—Así lo espero, Su Santidad –zanjó el español.

—Si se me permite intervenir, y sin menospreciar la virtuosidad de vuestra conversación, diría que apremia más reconocer el terreno y buscar los nativos más cercanos para prevenir cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento –comentó Cortés algo aburrido.

—No hay nada más importante que Dios, hijo mío –dijo Pietro enfureciéndose-. Sin Él nada podrá llegar a buen puerto.

—Disculpad a mi camarada, Vaticano –se disculpó Antonio-. Él es un soldado, un hombre de acción, no tiene mucho tiempo que utilizar en misticismos o maniobras políticas.

—Tal vez deberíais pensar en buscar otro segundo al mando, don Fernández –replicó apaciguando el tono, pero con un atisbo de hastío.

—He trabajado anteriormente con la familia Cortés, y puedo aseguraros que no encontraréis mejores mariscales en gran parte de nuestro reino que los que portan ese apellido.

—Como gustéis, don Antonio –sentenció tajantemente mientras se levantaba-. Me retiraré a mi tienda.

Los dos españoles se levantaron al unísono y realizaron una reverencia de despedida mientras el sacerdote desaparecía tras la entrada de la tienda de Antonio.

—Cortés… -suspiró el castellano-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que contengas tu lengua delante de los aristócratas? No nos conviene que Dios se ponga en contra de nuestras armas…

—Disculpadme, don Antonio –se disculpó Cortés-. Ya sabéis que me encuentro mucho más a gusto ensartando a mi enemigo con buen acero toledano que intercambiando falacias con doncellas que no sabrían sostener una espada por su pomo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto –se carcajeó Antonio-. Te recuerdo que muchas órdenes con guerreros de élite están en manos de Dios. Quiero que hagas una cosa por mí. Mañana saldré con un pequeño grupo y exploraré los alrededores. Mantente aquí y cuida que todo esté en orden.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. Será como gustéis –respondió Cortés justo antes de cuadrarse y salir de la tienda.

**X**

Al alba siguiente, Antonio, Lovino y diez hombres salieron del campamento con sus relucientes petos y sus armas brillantes al sol de la mañana.

Se adentraron en la selva. Era un lugar verde, donde la naturaleza te sofocaba todos y cada uno de los sentidos hasta hacerte perder el sentido de la orientación. Millones de sonidos hacían que el grupo alzase, intranquilo, sus armas hacia la maraña de copas de árboles que cubrían sus cabezas impidiendo que el sol se adentrase para ahuyentar con sus dorados rayos la oscuridad absoluta que proyectaban las sombras de la frondosa vegetación.

—¡Sácame de aquí! –dijo el italiano tirando de la capa del español-. Imbécil, ¿por qué me traes a un lugar que no me gusta?

—Pero… Pero… ¡Pero si eras tú el que querías venir! –balbuceó enojado el español.

—¡Que te calles ya! –replicó aún más enfadado-. ¡Volvamos ahora mismo!

Apenas había acabado de hablar Lovino, cuando una flecha rebotó en la coraza del italiano. En una fracción de segundo, el grupo se juntó en formación. Los mosquetes de segunda fila sobresalieron de la formación, apoyados en la hombrera del alabardero frontal. Permanecieron quietos durante lo que les pareció horas en esa tensa situación.

De entre la maleza saltaron sobre ellos un grupo de nativos. Se abalanzaron contra los españoles gritando con hachas en la mano. Medio segundo después, el tiempo que tardaron los colonos en descargar sus armas, más de veinte indígenas yacían muertos a pocos pasos de la unidad.

—¡Rastread los alrededores! -gritó Cortés al cabo de unos segundos.

—¡Si hay algún superviviente, traédmelo para interrogarle! -ordenó Antonio.

Antonio se volvió hacia Lovino al notar cómo éste le tiraba de la capa.

—Antonio… ¿Puedes agacharte un momento? -preguntó prácticamente como un autómata.

—¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó al tiempo que hincaba una rodilla en tierra para estar a la altura del italiano

Momentos después, Antonio se encontraba tumbado sobre el barro del bofetón que le propinó el pequeño.

—¡Casi me matan hace un momento -chilló histérico mientras las lágrimas fluían por su rostro-, ¿y tú te preocupas de interrogar supervivientes antes de preguntarme si estoy bien?!

Atónito, Antonio se incorporó y lo miró enfurecido.

—Así es el campo de batalla -dijo conteniendo el enfado ante la llantera del italiano-. Cada cual debe cumplir su deber sin que sus emociones nublen su juicio. Así es como se madura. Un hombre está obligado a hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Lovino continuó llorando durante un rato hasta que, apiadado, el español lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó contra su acorazado pecho. El italiano, agotado, se durmió.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda, un soldado se acercó al español con un niño en brazos. El pequeño indígena tenía varias heridas de bala y estaba inconsciente.

—Hemos encontrado un superviviente, señor -informó el alabardero.

—Bien, volvamos al campamento, a ver qué podemos aprender de estos nativos -dijo Antonio.

—¿Qué clase de salvajes envían niños a la guerra? -preguntó indignado el soldado

Antonio miró a Lovino aún dormido en sus brazos.

—Unos de la peor calaña -susurró en un hilo de voz.

**X**

Durante meses, los colonos europeos avanzaron hacia el norte. Innumerables refriegas se dieron entre los invasores e indígenas. La asombrosa campaña de Cortés se medía por victorias. Poco tenían que hacer las flechas y las lanzas frente a las corazas y mosquetes españoles. Una a una, las aldeas que se oponían a la bandera castiza eran esclavizadas, saqueadas y arrasadas. Antonio se dedicó a parlamentar con los clanes que preferían el diálogo a la guerra.

Por su parte, la santa iglesia católica hacía lo propio en su campo. Todo nativo que no muriese en combate o quisiese jurar fidelidad a la bandera española, era despojado de su nombre y bautizado en la santa fe cristiana.

Y el pequeño muchacho que sobrevivió a la primera escaramuza no fue una excepción. El niño, conocido ahora como Pedro, fue asignado a la servidumbre de Antonio, en gracia a haber sido el primer converso.

El español pasaba las horas muertas junto a su nuevo sirviente. Le encantaba explicarle cosas. Cada vez que Pedro le miraba con su carita interrogante, como si todo el mundo fuese nuevo para él, se derretía.

Antonio y Pedro conversaron durante horas y horas cada día. Pedro le habló sobre lo que recordaba de su vida anterior. Le habló de sus antiguos dioses y de cómo uno de ellos, Quetzalcóatl, estaba pronosticado a volver del otro lado del mar en el cuerpo de un hombre de piel blanca. Le habló de la profunda conexión que su pueblo tenía con la naturaleza y también le habó sobre las tácticas guerrilleras de las aldeas y el orden jerárquico de las mismas.

El castellano, por su parte, le habló de cómo el abuelo Roma había conquistado todo el mar Mediterráneo, hasta su caída a manos de los godos. También le habló sobre cómo los musulmanes habían invadido su tierra y cómo, gracias al coraje que otorga la opresión y el deseo de venganza, fueron expulsados.

—¿Y entonces os liberasteis de los musulmanes opresores mediante el poder de las armas, amo? -preguntó Pedro con los ojos como platos.

—¡Claro que sí! -contestó Antonio, eufórico por la atención mostrada por el joven de piel bronceada-. Pedro, nunca subestimes la fuerza de un pueblo oprimido.

Y, después de tanta guerra y sangre, Antonio se sentía feliz.

**X**

Una mañana, Antonio sintió un fuerte dolor en estómago. El dolor lo despertó y sintió cómo un pesado bulto le aplastaba y apenas le dejaba respirar. Lovino había saltado desde el borde de la cama, despertándolo con su habitual amabilidad.

—Lovino… -susurró el español aún dolorido-. ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿No podrías ser más como Pedro?

Una extraña expresión cruzó fugazmente la cara del italiano.

—Su Eminencia el padre Pietro Vaticano te reclama a su presencia -informó Lovino en tono neutro-. Ya.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la tienda y se perdió entre el gentío del campamento.

Atónito, el dirigente español se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Lovino estaba molesto por algo, pero cansado como estaba tras haber pasado la noche hablando con Pedro, las recientes tensiones políticas con sus aliados nativos y la audiencia con el enviado de la Santa Sede, no tenía tiempo para discernir qué nueva tontería tenía en la cabeza su sirviente.

El italiano podía esperar.

Encontró al clérigo sentado frente a un improvisado despacho en el interior de su tienda. Nada más verle aparecer, el sacerdote le invitó a sentarse frente a él con un leve gesto.

—Buen día nos de Dios, nuestro Señor -saludó el español mientras se sentaba.

—Buen día, sin duda -respondió el sacerdote.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros, monseñor? -preguntó Antonio algo molesto.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si debería hablar de esto con usted, don Antonio. Lo cierto es que mientras Cortés se dedica a conquistar territorios, usted se dedica a holgazanear en el campamento.

—¿¡Holgazanear!? -explotó Antonio-. ¡Gracias a mí, tenemos aliados nativos! ¡Gracias a mí, innumerables indígenas han sido bautizados! ¡Gracias a mí, mantenemos rutas de suministros seguras para nuestras tropas!

—Tranquilizaos, Antonio -trató de clamarlo Pietro-. ¡Vivediós que sé cuánto os esforzáis! Tenéis que saber que estas palabras no provienen de mi persona, sino de la Corte española.

—¿De la corte? -preguntó ahora interesado.

—Según se rumorea -comenzó el sacerdote, juntando las manos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa-, Su Majestad está decepcionada con vuestra merced. La invicta campaña de Cortés es inigualable y, si bien es verdad que vuestros esfuerzos no dejan de ser igual de importantes para nuestra victoria, es su nombre en vez del vuestro al que se le atribuye el mayor logro.

Deprimido, Antonio se recostó con expresión de derrota y decepción. Su rey ponía por delante las belicosas acciones de Cortés a sus intentos diplomáticos. ¿Qué era lo que se esperaba de él? ¿Acaso sólo valía el derramamiento de sangre?

—¿Qué debo hacer? -pensó en voz alta, apenas un susurro.

—Si me permitís aconsejaros -dijo el clérigo-, realizad una conquista tal que empequeñezca las acciones de Cortés. Así tendréis lo que por derecho os corresponde.

Antonio miró al sacerdote y pensó en su propuesta. Por lo visto era el único camino que le quedaba.

—Gracias por vuestro consejo, monseñor -se despidió el español, ahora decidido a cumplir su destino.

—Buena suerte, hijo mío -contestó el párroco sonriendo.

Pietro mantuvo la sonrisa minutos después de que Antonio saliese de su tienda. Cuando se cercioró de que nadie le molestaría, se giró hacia su armario.

—Lovino, ya puedes salir.

El joven italiano salió de detrás del armario y se acercó al párroco.

—Monseñor, ¿seguro que hacemos bien? -preguntó no muy convencido.

—Claro que sí. Piensa que, cuanto antes acabe la campaña en esta tierra, antes regresaréis a España y Antonio se olvidará de ese nuevo sirviente.

Lovino salió de la tienda de Pietro. Si instigaba a Antonio a hacer lo que el clérigo le había aconsejado, volverían a casa como héroes y el estúpido español se daría cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por él. Con un brillo de determinación en su mirada, fue a ocuparse de sus tareas.

Pietro siguió con la mirada el paso del italiano hasta que salió. Una sonrisa, salida del fondo de su corazón, dio paso a una carcajada real. Hacía mucho tiempo que no permitía que sus emociones saliesen a flote. Pero esta vez, con sus planes saliendo a la perfección gracias al manipulable italiano, haría una excepción.

**X**

Antonio se encontraba en su tienda revisando una y otra vez los mapas cartografiados por los exploradores. Junto a él, su teniente de campo y un par de capitanes le aconsejaban. Al norte de su posición, según los mapas y la información sacada de Pedro, se encontraba lo que parecía ser la capital del Imperio Azteca. Se trataba de la ciudad más grande y mejor defendida de la zona. Si fuera posible tomar dicha ciudad, cualquier cosa hecha por Cortés quedaría a la sombra de sus hazañas.

—Pedro, ¿cómo se llama esta ciudad? –preguntó el español con un dedo sobre el mapa.

—Tenochtitlan –contestó tras echarle un vistazo-. Mi ciudad natal.

Un murmullo quedo se adueñó de la estancia. La respuesta de Pedro confirmaba lo que los exploradores pensaban: se trataba de la mismísima capital.

—¿Cuánta guarnición hay en la ciudad? –preguntó serio el español.

—Varios cientos de miles diría yo –contestó dubitativo.

El murmullo creció de nivel. La tensión era palpable.

—Es imposible, mi señor –replicó uno de los capitanes-. Contaremos ahora mismo con alrededor de mil soldados en el campamento, jamás podríamos tomar una ciudad defendida por tantos hombres con las tropas que nos quedan. Es una locura. La moral de los hombres decaerá tanto que preferirán huir antes de enfrentarse a esa horda.

Antonio los miró uno a uno a los ojos. Tenía que convencer a sus subalternos o su campaña fracasaría antes de empezar.

—Pues entonces les cortaremos cualquier vía de escape –sentenció el español-. Capitán Mendoza, usted se encargará de quemar nuestros galeones.

—¿Q-Quemarlos? –preguntó atónito-. ¿Y cómo se supone que volveremos?

—Esa es la cuestión. Volveremos como héroes o no volveremos.

La audiencia enmudeció. Era el momento de dar la puntilla final para ponerlos de su parte.

—Acabaremos con cada hombre que se nos oponga, tomaremos cada mujer que se nos antoje, saquearemos cuanto se nos ponga por delante hasta que todo hombre, mujer y niño nacido en esta insulsa tierra tema y venere a nuestra bandera. Y en España sabrán que mil valerosos soldados prefirieron dar sus vidas por la gloria de su patria antes que rendirse. Y en el mundo se sabrá que el valor de los soldados de nuestra amada tierra no tiene parangón. Y así, como primero harán estos indígenas, el mundo entero temblará de terror cuando en las fronteras de su tierra vean ondear nuestra rojigualda bandera.

Conforme el discurso de Antonio avanzaba, sus segundos al mando henchían sus pechos con orgullo patriótico.

—¡Así se hará, mi señor! ¡Quemaremos los barcos y partiremos hacia Tenochtitlan! Que tiemblen esos nativos.

Su teniente y los capitanes salieron de la tienda gritando bravuconadas y tarareando el himno nacional. Antonio suspiró, aliviado. Ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. En pocos días partirían en busca de su destino.

Se sorprendió cuando, inesperadamente, unos bracitos le abrazaron por detrás.

—Dime que no es cierto –rogó Pedro entre lágrimas.

Antonio suspiró con el corazón roto. Se había olvidado de que el pequeño sirviente lo había escuchado absolutamente todo.

—Pedro…

—¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! –gritó mientras se abrazaba a él con más fuerza.

El castellano perdió repentinamente la fuerza en las piernas y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo arrastrando tras él a Pedro.

—Pedro… Eres demasiado joven para entender…

—¿¡Qué es lo que tengo que entender!? –preguntó poniéndose delante de él-. Planeáis arrasar Tenochtitlan y acabar con todo lo que conocía. Planeáis hacer una masacre. ¡Dime qué es lo que tengo que entender!

El español lo miró a los ojos. El dolor que sentía era sólo comparable a la furia del mexica.

—Así es como se madura –contestó secamente-. Un hombre está obligado a hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Pedro lo miró, horrorizado. Antonio hablaba sobre cometer un genocidio sin que el menor asomo de duda aflorase en él.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, el mexica le cruzó la cara al español de un bofetón.

—Así que cuando un hombre hace lo que debe es maduro… -el español asintió sin mirarle-. Bien. En ese caso maduraré ahora mismo.

Con un movimiento brusco, el mexica se arrancó la camisa de lino.

—¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Antonio sonrojado mientras le cubría con su casaca.

—Pues tomar responsabilidades –respondió ligeramente avergonzado-. Si me juras que no matarás a mi gente, podrás hacer lo que gustes conmigo.

Pedro miró con ojos anhelantes a Antonio.

El español dudó.

—Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso –contestó al fin.

El pequeño agachó la cabeza y sollozó.

—Al menos prométeme que tú no matarás a nadie –suplicó.

—Eso tampoco puedo prometértelo –le negó por segunda vez.

El mexica rompió a llorar.

—Pero te prometo –dijo el español- que serán las menos bajas posibles.

Pedro alzó la mirada y asintió.

—Con eso me basta –le dijo justo antes de besarle.

Durante varios minutos el español y el mexica intercambiaron besos suaves y cálidos. Antonio abrazó al joven y lo llevó en volandas hasta la cama. Recostados, el castellano acarició lentamente el desnudo torso del muchacho y poco a poco los besos se fueron tornando mas anhelante, más apasionados. Un deseo contenido hacía tiempo se desencadenó de las riendas de la moralidad, dando paso a un apremiante deseo que le urgía ser satisfecho. Pero antes de perder por completo la razón, un breve destello de raciocinio volvió hasta la mente del español y se separó con brusquedad de Pedro.

—Pedro, esto no es necesario –dijo como pudo-. No pasará nada que no quieras que pase. Aún puedo contenerme.

El mexica rodeó el cuello del español y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Es que _sí _quiero que pase –susurró antes de besarle apasionadamente.

Y tras recibir ese beso, Antonio perdió todo rastro de cordura y se entregó a sus retorcidos placeres durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, aún se encontraban abrazados. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban fundidos en uno, y el olor del sudor mezclado de ambos inundaba la estancia.

Pedro recorría con caricias las facciones del español. Si se pudiese parar el tiempo, querría pararlo justo en este momento de felicidad.

—¿Y ahora, Antonio? –preguntó sin alzar la voz, como temiendo romper la magia del momento.

El español suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Buscó sus ropas esparcidas por la tienda y se las puso.

—Ahora me toca dirigir una guerra –explicó justo antes de salir de la tienda.

Pedro hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

**X**

El fuego de cientos de antorchas iluminó la madrugada. Los soldados españoles avanzaban en perfecta formación a través de la selva en dirección a la capital mexica con el odio reflejado en su mirada.

¿Cómo se atrevían esos indígenas a quemar sus barcos? Después de tantas negociaciones fracasadas, después de tanta sangre derramada aún querían más muerte y odio. Apoyándose en las armas de asta, marcando con ellas el ritmo a cada paso, los hombres seguían al abanderado rojigualdo cantando himnos de gloria y venganza por las afrentas sufridas.

En su ceguera, jamás sabrían que los auténticos culpables eran sus superiores.

Cayeron sobre los mexicas como una jauría de alimañas hambrientas. Fila a fila, los fusileros españoles disparaban sus armas tiñendo de rojo las calles de la ciudad. Los guerreros indígenas se lanzaron contra ellos, enarbolando mazas de jade en un intento de defender la ciudad.

Una última salva de los españoles acabó con la primera fila de guerreros aztecas. Los fusileros aprovecharon para retroceder y colocarse al final de la unidad, dejando a los piqueros la primera línea de combate.

Los mexicas cargaron en nombre de sus dioses.

Los españoles los mataban en nombre del suyo.

Poco a poco, los invasores tomaron ventaja. Pese a la inferioridad numérica, el mejor equipamiento, entrenamiento y táctica de los invasores se impuso en el campo de batalla.

El paseo triunfal de Antonio y sus hombres por las calles de Tenochtitlan lo llevó hasta el palacio Azteca. Ahí, a la vista de todos los supervivientes de la masacre, decapitó al rey nativo de un sólo golpe de su ornamentada alabarda. Los hombres corearon himnos de gloria y salves a la corona española. Los mexicas lloraron y supieron que no tenían ninguna esperanza de salvación.

Los españoles habían conquistado lo que llamarían Nueva España.

**X**

Semanas después, Antonio esperaba en el muelle de San Salvador a que los marineros terminasen de cargar los víveres para el viaje de vuelta. Tenía que informar a su alteza de la conquista y darle los tesoros recaudados en su nombre. Suspiró aún dolido. No había tenido elección, era lo que tenía que hacer y lo hizo sin dudar como de costumbre.

Pero se sentía desdichado como nunca.

No podía olvidar las lágrimas de un pequeño y de cómo se le había entregado por su gente. Volvería a España como un héroe y gozaría de los mayores honores en la corte, pero todo eso ahora le parecía banal y superficial.

Subió al barco seguido de Lovino, que caminaba sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Por alguna razón, el italiano se sentía apesadumbrado por la matanza y nada había podido mejorarle el ánimo. Antonio lo dejó bajar a los camarotes sin decir una palabra.

El español miró hacia Nueva España mientras el galeón se alejaba. En solitario, mirando por la borda hacia el territorio conquistado, recordó la caída de los grandes imperios conquistadores. Todos habían desaparecido a manos de hombres y mujeres oprimidos.

Sombrío, Antonio se volvió hacia el mástil y observó el ondear de la rojigualda bandera de su patria.

—Quizás lo mismo nos pasará a nosotros, ¿verdad, Pedro? -preguntó a la nada.

En su interior sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría.

En su interior esperaba el momento en que él y Pedro fuesen iguales.

Simplemente esperaría.


End file.
